A gauge, particularly a measuring gauge, is shown for adjusting and aligning tools and equipment, and more particularly, for adjusting and aligning woodworking tools.
During normal use of shapers, routers, jointers, drill presses, table saws, and the like, it is desired to check alignment of elements relative to each other such as cutters, blades, bits, fences, decks, bases, arbors, shafts, grooves, and the like. Although several alignment/adjustment gauges are on the market for some applications, conventional gauges have only limited applications and cannot perform all of the desired applications.
Thus, a need exists in the field of adjustment and alignment gauges for providing a measuring gauge which utilizes an indicator which provides instant, precise readings of vertical and horizontal positions of cutters and machine components and utilizing components providing a wide range of mounting arrangements for various applications including but not limited to gauging roundness of shafts, arbors, and the like, setting bit cutting depths, adjusting router fences, leveling extension wings or table saw throat inserts, setting heights of blades, setting fences relative to cutters or bearings, gauging whether blades of table saws are parallel to guide grooves, gauging whether spindles are perpendicular to top surfaces of shapers, and the like.